


Sprawy ważne i ważniejsze

by PartofWorld



Series: Wilmuga One shots [28]
Category: Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski
Genre: Amazonia, Crack, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Parenthood, Tomek wie o wszystkim, Wilmuga, biedny Wilson serio biedny, proszę niech ktoś wreszcie uświadomi Smugę
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28048221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartofWorld/pseuds/PartofWorld
Summary: O braku wyczuciu słów kilka (set)...Jedno Tomkowi trzeba przyznać, chłopak wie, co to znaczy wybrać odpowiedni moment na poważne rozmowy!(Mniej więcej Timeline 7 i 8 tom, ale zupełnie oderwane od fabuły)
Relationships: Andrzej Wilmowski/Jan Smuga
Series: Wilmuga One shots [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988005
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Sprawy ważne i ważniejsze

\- Prędko! Oni chyba szykują się do ataku! - Wilson zrobił się siny na twarzy, gdy ujrzał groźne miny czekających w milczeniu Pirów, którzy otoczyli zwartym rzędem cały brzeg rzeki.

Smuga uniósł dłoń.

\- Powoli, panie Wilson, bez paniki. Zaraz z nimi porozmawiamy.

\- Do diaska, niech pan nie będzie choć chwilę tak zimny! - rozgniewał się wyraźnie Wilson - Widzi pan ich uzbrojenie?!

\- Widzę - podróżnik łagodnie skinął głową - Niech pan siedzi w łodzi. Porozmawiam z nimi. Tomku, czy pójdziesz ze mną?

\- Oczywiście - chłopak mocno zacisnął dłoń na sztucerze, ale głos miał zupełnie spokojny.

\- Och, cudownie - westchnął Wilson - Czyli jak rozumiem, pan i pana syn jesteście magikami i skłonicie tych ludzi do posłuszeństwa, tak?! 

\- Po pierwsze - Smuga uniósł dłoń - Tomek nie jest moim synem, a po drugie...

\- Jak to nie?! - szczerze oburzył się wspomniany.

Smuga zapomniał, co miało być tym drugim aspektem wypowiedzi.  
Odwrócił się w łodzi, z zupełnym brakiem zrozumienia spojrzał na Tomka.

\- Że co? - spytał po polsku.

\- No jak to nie jestem? - Tomek patrzył na niego niemal z wyrzutem.

\- No... - Smuga wyraźnie nie pojmował, o co chodzi. Miał minę człowieka, któremu ktoś usiłuje sprzedać tak wierutną bzdurę, że aż brak słów do kłótni.

Tomek pokiwał powoli głową. 

\- Aha - uznał jakby sam do siebie - Czyli zgaduję, że to nie najlepszy moment na uświadamianie pana. 

\- Na uświadamianie mnie o czym? - głos Smugi wyrażał tylko i wyłącznie szok.

\- No... że ja wiem - cierpliwie wyjaśnił Tomek.

\- O czym wiesz, na litość boską?! 

\- Niech się pan nie denerwuje - Tomek zachował zupełny spokój - Wiem o panu i moim tacie. O czym innym mógłbym wiedzieć...?

Smuga gapił się na niego w całkowitej ciszy, jakby mu wyparowały z pamięci wszelkie prawdopodobne słowa. 

Wilson z jękiem rezygnacji, zwrócił jego uwagę:

\- Nie rozumiem, co mówicie! 

\- Zaraz, panie Wilson - Smuga nawet na niego nie zerknął, tylko oszołomiony wpatrywał się w Tomka - Skąd wiesz? - spytał cicho po polsku - Ojciec ci powiedział, czy... 

\- Senor Smuga, Pirowie... 

\- Jedną chwilę, panie Wilson. 

\- No trochę to, trochę tamto - Tomek z dumnym uśmiechem pokiwał głową - Ale w sumie sam na to wpadłem i... 

\- Ja przepraszam, że przerywam, ale pragnę zwrócić uwagę na przeklętych Pirów i... - głos Wilsona rozsadzała frustracja. 

\- Powiedziałem: "jedną chwilę", tak? - Smuga posłał mu groźne spojrzenie. 

\- Ale Pirowie... 

\- Nie zjedzą pana, niech pan nie panikuje. Jeśli nawet nas zaatakują, wezmą nas żywcem. A teraz proszę być cicho. Są ważniejsze sprawy... 

Wilson z rozpaczą wzniósł oczy do nieba.   
W porządku, są sprawy ważne i ważniejsze, ale do jasnej cholery myślał, że w tej kwestii akurat hierarchię ważnych spraw będą mieli wspólną!   
Po co on w ogóle z nimi się zabierał w tę dżunglę!


End file.
